


Dzień powszedni

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Kolejny rutynowy dzień drużyny numer siedem.





	Dzień powszedni

Most. Było to mało uczęszczane miejsce. A żeby tego było mało to trzy osoby aktualnie się na nim znajdujące przez jakiś czas nie wydawały z siebie ani słowa, trwając w wielkim skupieniu.

Blondwłosy chłopak zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął mocno wargi, jakby myślenie w tej chwili sprawiało mu jakąś ogromną trudność. A może tak było? Po jego twarzy płynęły kropelki potu, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że był dziś upalny dzień. Zastanawiał się tylko nad jednym: jak zwyciężyć? A musi wygrać, za wszelką cenę. I uratować honor. Po prostu musi, nie było innego wyjścia! I zrobi to, przecież jest ninja!!

Chłopiec przerwał gorączkowe myślenie i siedząc cały czas po turecku pochylił się lekko w stronę planszy i przesunął pionek na czarne pole. Osoba na przeciwko, której mina wyrażała jedynie znudzenie i irytację, bez zastanawiania się wykonała swój ruch. Następnie oparła ręce o biodra i z podniesioną głową, oświadczyła...

\- Szach-mat!

Jej przeciwnik przywalił głową w planszę, owa rzecz dziesiątego już uderzenia nie wytrzymała i przełamała się w połowie. 

\- Ech, Naruto, wygrałam z tobą już dziesiąty raz. Nie jesteś dla mnie godnym przeciwnikiem. - powiedziała z dumą w głosie. Natychmiast odwróciła twarz w stronę siedzącego na barierce chłopaka. _Spójrz na mnie, wygrałam z nim! Znów z nim wygrałam! No, Sasuke, spójrz jaka ja jestem genialna! Doceń mnie!_

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Sakury, brunet z zimnymi oczami, spojrzał w ich kierunku.

\- Sakura-chan! Jesteś genialna! - wydobyło się z ust... Naruto, który najwyraźniej pogodził się już z porażką. Haruno tylko zwiesiła głowę. Czy tak musi być zawsze?

\- Pheh, ciebie pokonałoby nawet pięcioletnie dziecko. - zimny i ironiczny głos Sasuke wżynał się w jej serce, jak nóż w masło. Co to stwierdzenie miało oznaczać? Że ona dla niego nie odstaje zbyt wiele od poziomu kilkulatka?

\- Bakayaro!! - wściekły Uzumaki rzucił się na rywala, który utrzymując zimną krew, zwinnym ruchem uniknął ataku. Jednak blondas nie zdążył już zahamować i najzwyczajniej w świecie wypadł poza barierkę... Woda chlusnęła mocno opryskując również ludzi na moście.

W taki oto sposób drużyna numer 7 spędzała czas w oczekiwaniu na wiecznie spóźniającego się opiekuna.

Naruto wydostał się na brzeg. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale gorsze od tego było spojrzenie Sakury, której oczy wyraźnie mówiły "Jak mogłeś nas pomoczyć? Jak mogłeś pomoczyć Sasuke?!"

\- Przepraszam, Sakura-chan! Ja nie chciałem! - podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, gdy na czole Sakurci pojawiła się żyłka.

\- Hej wszystkim! - usłyszeli charakterystyczny, niezatroskany głos. Pojawienie się jounina wybawiło blondyna z opresji. 

\- ZNÓW SIĘ SPÓŹNIŁEŚ!!! - wrzasnęła wściekła do granic absurdu. Kakashi podrapał się po głowie i już miał się usprawiedliwiać, kiedy dwaj męscy shinobi z drużyny zaczęli się od nich oddalać; mieli już dość naiwnych wyjaśnień ich senseia.

Sakura westchnęła i podążyła za kolegami z teamu. Odruchowo odwróciła się by spojrzeć czy Hatake podąża za nimi. Srebrnowłosy uśmiechał się, jak miał w zwyczaju. Kunoichi wręcz była pewna, że on wyznaje zasadę: "Ja nauczyciel, ja władca. Ty uczeń, ty niewolnik."

Blondwłosy chłopak rozsiadł się na skórzanym siedzeniu kładąc nogi na drewnianym stole stojącym przed nim i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Widać było, że ledwo chamował swój gniew. 

\- Jeszcze minuta i wyjdę z siebie!

\- Obyś tylko miał jak wrócić, dobe. - choć nieproszony, odpowiedział mu genin o kruczoczarnych włosach. Uzumaki miał ochotę znów rzucić się na niego, już drugi raz tego dnia, lecz szarowłosy jonin stanął pomiędzy nimi skutecznie tłumiąc ich wrogie zapędy.

Sakura westchnęła i usiadła obok Naruto. Nie miała ochoty stać, tak jak Kakashi-sensei czy też Sasuke. Zwłaszcza, że to jeszcze może długo potrwać. W pewnym stopniu jej hałaśliwy towarzysz z drużyny miał rację. Nie dość, że tak długo czekali na łaskawe pojawienie się ich opiekuna, to teraz jeszcze czekają aż osoba zajmująca akurat czas Hokage, raczy skończyć i opuścić pokój, tym samym dając im prawo do wejścia.

Rozejrzała się po poczekalni. Ściany były jasnego koloru, na środku stał stół, pod ścianą skórzane siedzenia. Było tu całkiem przyjemnie, ale tak jakoś... czuła się jakby czekała w kolejce do dentysty. Zgrzytnęła zębami, naprawdę nieprzyjemne skojarzenie. Baaardzo nieprzyjemne.

Od przykrych myśli odwiódł ją dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Naruto natychmiast się poderwał z miejsca, jakby ukłuła go jakaś igła. Z pomieszczenia wyszedł młody ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w charakterystycznym uniformie. Sakura podejrzewała, że chuunin. Młodzieniec grzecznie ukłonił się Kakashiemu i wyszedł bez słowa.

\- Hej, na co czekacie? - zawołał za nimi blondynek, który nie miał już ni krzty cierpliwości. Otwierał drzwi, kiedy nagle poczuł mocne szarpnięcie z tyłu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że to Kakashi odciągnął go do tyłu.

\- Wchodzę sam. - oświadczył jak zwykle z sennym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czemu, teges tamteges?! Ale.. dobra.. Tylko coś... na wysokim poziomie ma być! - Naruto westchnął. Chciał powiedzieć "z jajem", ale zrezygnował, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że ostatnio gdy użył tego stwierdzenia, Kakashi-sensei, jakby na złość, wziął jego słowa dosłownie i rzeczywiście ich misja polegała na... zbieraniu jajek... Wzdrygnął się pod wpływem wspomnień. Te wpienione kury, już nie mówiąc o kogutach, były gorsze niż wszyscy jouninowie razem wzięci.

\- Jasne. - jounin odpowiedział zwięźle i zamknął za sobą drzwi.


End file.
